Sub Rosa Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Hi/Yus. Yus/Kur. Shounen ai. Character death. Enjoy. “Sub rosa…it’s Latin for ‘under the rose’, Detective. We were united under our rose…”


Title: Sub Rosa  
Author: Ainohimitsu  
Type: fanfiction, one-shot  
Pairing: Hiei/ Yusuke, Yusuke/Kurama  
Fandom: _Yu Yu Hakusho_  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): shounen ai and character death  
Summary: "Sub rosa…it's Latin for 'under the rose', Detective. We were united under our rose…"  
LJ Themes: sacred_20, #5 healing, table 4, Hi/Yus; 30-caresses, #17 a simple request, Hi/Yus  
Word count: 1,636  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ anymore than I own the White House, but Yoshihiro Togashi-sama CAN claim such an honorable right because he IS the one responsible for creating the greatest anime in existence.

* * *

Blanketing the midday sun's warm, cheerful rays, clouds blotched the sky with spots of dreary gray like ink haphazardly smudged across parchment. The scent of the coming storm mingled strangely well with the fiery aroma of late autumn. A stillness much like the sound of death pervaded the wilderness surrounding the shrine and making the place seem as if it was a cornered soldier with no other choice than to surrender to his enemies and die quietly like most heroes usually fall. Slight winds blew from the northeast, a touch of winter's breath shaking leaves from tree branches along its way. The leaves resembled various shades of a red flame from the lightest of gold to the darkest of blood. Bittersweet passion and overwhelming sorrow were the emotions tasted so heavily in the air throbbing in hearts all over Japan...but not as intensely as in the hearts of those occupying the innards of the shrine...and definitely not as strongly as the one heart gazing out from the shrine's porch.

Guarded, crimson eyes watched the fall slowly turn to winter. The owner of these unnatural eyes leaned against a wooden beam supporting the porch's roof. Three steps lead down to the shrine's court yard from where the fire demon stationed himself. One of his booted feet had been situated flat against the beam, his knee jutting outward. His arms were folded tightly against his firm chest, his hands clenched into fists. The shock of white branded across the front of his midnight blue, gravity defying hair, the strip of white tied across his forehead to hide his third eye, the white cloth of his cloak's hood situated around his neck, the pallor of his soft skin, and his blood fire eyes were the only non-black things on the demon's person. His brooding, solemn stance made him seem like a menacing gargoyle discouraging trespassers from wandering into its territory. He was small of stature, lean of muscle, and quick on his feet. He wasn't someone wise to cross.

"I hate winter." The fire demon hissed venemously.

"Why, Hiei-san?" Hiei whirled his head toward the fair ice maiden standing in the doorway behind him with a cup of steaming tea in her small hands, his eyes wild for a mere second before he controlled himself so as not to frighten his twin, who still didn't know the truth yet.

"Bad memories..." Hiei muttered turning his gaze back to its original position.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Hiei-san. Perhaps this tea will chase away the memories?" Yukina asked while walking around Hiei to stand on the first step, prying his arms from his chest, and placing the mug in his hands, all the while a gentle smile on her face.

"Perhaps..." Hiei couldn't help but give his twin a slight smile in return enjoying the beam in her matching crimson eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to see?" Yukina giggled when he took a sip, and his eyes widened in subtle surprise and pleasure.

"Rose..." How had Yukina known rose tea was his favorite? Unless... "Kurama told you, didn't he? Is he well enough to speak?"

Yukina faltered when she saw the hope in Hiei's eyes.

"Not for long periods, Hiei-san. His strength is ever dwindling." Yukina closed her eyes sighing sadly. "And yes he told me just a little while ago to bring you some and fetch you for him...he wants to speak with you."

"Yusuke?" Hiei inquired taking another sip.

"Last I checked he was dead asleep on the couch. The others are resting, too." Yukina bowed her head, her turquoise hair falling over her eyes. "Kurama doesn't have much longer..."

"Yukina, you've done all you can for him. We knew he wouldn't make it when he first developed that cancer two years ago, and we're lucky to have had the fox this long. No regrets, okay? Kurama wouldn't want that." Hiei found himself choking back silent tears at the shameful bow of his twin as if she should be dying in there instead of Kurama for not being able to heal him.

"Okay, Hiei-san..." Yukina answered brokenly starting to head back through the front door.

"Wait, Yukina." The koorimie stopped but didn't face Hiei.

Hiei quickly finished off the tea and turned Yukina's trembling body toward him. He embraced her gently, and that action enabled her to let her tear gems go.

_'Sister...'_ Hiei could only comfort Yukina with his arms, for he had no voice to whisper sweet, encouraging words with right now.

The only sound heard for several minutes was the clanking of tear gems hitting the wood floor of the porch, which was soon joined by the patter of rain.

"I'm sorry, Hiei-san..." Yukina mumbled pulling herself out of Hiei's arms and taking his empty cup from him. She walked silently back into the shrine.

"Baka kitsune, you made my sister cry..." Hiei muttered glancing out at the pouring rain before heading inside the shrine softly shutting the front door behind him.

Going toward Kurama's room, he failed to notice that Yusuke _wasn't_ slumbering on the couch as he passed, and he was one who never missed a thing, especially when it concerned a certain detective...

* * *

Hiei wanted so badly to rip his eyes away from the heartbreakingly beautiful sight before him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Kurama was humming a bittersweet melody to the man slumbering on his chest. Yusuke looked like a vulnerable child laying in Kurama's weakened arms crying silently in his sleep. Wisps of red hair partly covered tired emerald eyes, which gazed acceptingly up at the ceiling from the futon on the floor. One of his frail hands stroked through Yusuke's raven, unkempt locks trying somehow to offer the young demon lord the strength to move on without him...

"Baka kitsune..." Hiei whispered finally tearing his gaze away from his best friend...and the being he loved more than life itself.

"I'm going to die, Hiei." Hiei heard Kurama's humorless chuckle at that dark statement.

"Hn," Was all the fire demon could say in response.

"You enjoyed the tea?" The fox's question was asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hai.."

"I'm glad, old friend."

Silence reigned for a good five minutes before Hiei surprisingly broke it.

"You wanted to talk?"

Kurama laughed before answering.

"Promise me you'll take care of Yusuke when I'm gone. I know you've always loved him..."

Hiei jerked his head toward Kurama, his wide, crimson eyes locking with smiling, green ones.

"Yes, Hiei, I knew you gave up your chance to be with him because of me. I hated putting you through fifteen years of that, but I'm forever in your debt for allowing me a decade and one-half with him. Thank you, my friend...he is...now yours...to...promise me you'll take care of him...please, Hiei..."

"I promise, Kurama." The fire demon found himself clasping Kurama's falling hand from Yusuke's hair. "Just rest, fox...go on to Reikai...I've everything under control here."

Kurama smiled weakly before brushing his hand across Hiei's own and then squeezing it, closing his beautiful eyes. It was but a second later he let out his last breath in a contented sigh, his grip completely slackening on Hiei's hand.

The fire demon felt Kurama's spirit kiss his cheek in thanks before lingering near Yusuke's lips, no doubt kissing the young demon lord farewell. He knew when the fox demon was finally gone because an ebony tear gem fell to the floor from Hiei's eyes...

* * *

All eyes were on Yusuke as he slowly brought the silver vase engraved with roses to his lips kissing it reverently, tears sliding down his face. Hiei stood at his left, his eyes closed, head bowed, and hands at his sides. Kuwabara stood at Yusuke's right, his hand clasped on Yusuke's shoulder, tears flowing unbidden from his brown eyes as well. Behind them, Yukina held Keiko as the brunette cried, the koorimie barely holding _herself_ together. Shizuru squeezed Genkai's hand, but neither of the older women cried. Puu was wailing in one of Koenma's arms while he held a weeping Botan in the other. The prince was having a hard time containing himself, even more so than the koorimie.

"Kurama, friend, teammate, teacher, fox...lover. We will miss your smile, your kindness, your emerald eyes. We'll miss everything about you, but we pray your soul finds rest from the toils of this painful life...you deserve it..." Yusuke's voice choked with emotion, but Hiei's hand on his shoulder seemed to give him the strength he needed to continue. "You deserve it more than anyone I know. Never forget us because we'll never forget our rose. We love you, fox...I...I love you...itsumo..."

When Yusuke finished, he threw Kurama's ashes from the vase. Everyone silently watched the wind carry the last physical remnants of Kurama away...

It was only a few moments later that Yusuke collapsed against Hiei's chest instantly crying himself to sleep in the demon's arms. The others decided it best to leave them alone.

The fire demon guided them to the ground when he couldn't hold Yusuke's weight anymore standing up. He watched the sun set with weary yet tender eyes as he stroked the younger demon's hair. Yusuke was snoring softly against his chest, and Hiei couldn't help but sigh.

_'I know you're hurting, Yusuke, but one day you'll heal from losing Kurama. I promised the baka I'd take care of you, so I hope that when that day comes...you'll be able to love me as I've always loved you...as I'll continue to love you.'_ Hiei closed his eyes at his thoughts gently pulling Yusuke back against the grass with him.

"Sub rosa...it's Latin for 'under the rose', Detective. We were united under our rose..." Hiei mumbled aloud before following Yusuke to the land where dreams were made...

* * *

**OWARI!**

**

* * *

** A/N: Hiei/Yusuke was once a challenge I had for lj's comm. 30-kisses. I'm lucky they put all their stuff in memories otherwise I wouldn't have found this piece. I don't have this challenge for 30-kisses at present, though. In any case, this is another repost from Yodai Hiro's days & it was also dedicated to a good friend of mine Zelia Theb. Hope you enjoy the piece, even though it's sad.


End file.
